graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Transportation
Transportation is a way to travel from one location to another. In Soulsplit, various teleports exist in the Normal, Ancient and Lunar spellbooks which provide convenient locations to train combat, skills and play minigames. This is not the only form however -- most of the dungeon teleports are found in various forms of enchanted jewelry such as the Ring of duelling, Games necklace, Combat bracelet and Amulet of glory. Methods of Transportation 'Teleportation Jewelry' When you first start playing Soulsplit, you will receive a few teleporting devices that you will take you everywhere you need to go. If you lose your teleporting devices, however, they can be re-purchased from Giles, Niles or Miles all located in Varrock, located at ''::market''. 'Games Necklace' For the main article see Games necklace. A games necklace is primarily used when a player wants access various dungeons. The games necklace contains two categories of dungeon teleports (one being primarily PvM related teleports) and a training teleports option. 'Ring of Duelling' The ring of duelling consists of minigame teleports exclusively. Minigames can be accessed by using the minigame teleport, alternatively. 'Combat Bracelet' Combat bracelets contain mostly PvP and PvP associated areas, such as Edgeville. The combat bracelet has the only teleport to the Warrior's Guild, so in order to obtain a defender of their liking, players must use it to get there. 'Amulet of Glory' For the main article see Amulet of glory. The amulet of glory has almost the same teleports as the combat bracelet, with the exception of the Al Kharid teleport. 'Wilderness Transportation' 'Obelisks' In the wilderness there are obelisks that allow players to travel to different locations in the wilderness at random. On Soulsplit, obelisks aren't commonly used but can be proven useful when trying to navigate in the wilderness past level twenty-two. There are six obelisks located around the wilderness. 'Wilderness Coffins' The wilderness coffins contain a series of high wilderness teleports. The coffins are often used by clans and teams alike for deep wilderness multi player killing (PKing). Clans are usually seen massing here, getting organized and preparing for wars and PK trips. 'Portals' 'Varrock Portal' The Varrock portal, located next to the Lumbridge yaks training area is an orange portal, where when activated, teleports the user directly to Varrock Square. 'Falador Portal' The Falador portal, located southwest of the Edgeville bank teleports the user to Falador Park. Players may find this portal very useful when Farming, as a tree patch is located in Falador Park. 'NPC Transportation' 'Sailor' For the main article see Sailor. The sailor, perhaps the most common NPC used for transportation, gives players access to a variety of particularly useful teleport options. 'Sir Tiffy Cashien' For the main article see Sir Tiffy Cashien. Sir Tiffy Cashien is an uncommonly used NPC for means of transport. He offers the exact same transport options as the sailor and is located exclusively in Falador Park, which players may find inconvenient. 'Mage of Zamorak' For the main article see Mage of Zamorak. The Mage of Zamorak is the only NPC that offers access to the Abyss (used in Runecrafting). Players must visit the mage, located in level thirteen wilderness, in order to teleport to the Abyss as there are no other transportation methods to the Abyss. Category:Transportation